


My Heart is with You

by Theoroark



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Immediately Post Film, Sharing a Bed, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: After the battle, Okoye visits Nakia in her bedroom. Teasing and heart to hearts occur.





	My Heart is with You

Nakia’s back was to the door and so she froze, poised to attack, when she heard it open. But then she heard, “Treason is one thing, Nakia. But impersonating a Dora?”

 

Nakia grinned, listening as Okoye’s tutting came closer to the bed she was seated on. “It was one of Shuri’s prototype’s,” she said, her back still to Okoye. “I was breaking it in for you. I was doing you lot a favor.”

 

“I don’t know about that.” The bed shifted as Okoye settled down next to her, and Nakia turned to face her. “If I recall correctly, impersonating an officer is a crime.”

 

“Well, then,” Nakia said. “In that case, you’ll be happy to help me out of it.” Okoye raised an eyebrow. “Not like that! Well, maybe just not right now, it’s been a long day, I’m tired.” Okoye giggled and Nakia looked down sheepishly. “I just… can’t get it off by myself.”

 

“Our finest war dog,” Okoye said, shaking her head.

 

“I was in a rush when I put it on, okay? And Shuri helped. I don’t even know if this thing has a zipper.”

 

“Fine, fine. Turn around.” Nakia complied and then sucked in a breath as Okoye’s fingers skated down her back, searching for a point of exit. 

 

“How are the royal family?” she asked, trying to take her mind off Okoye’s roaming touch.

 

Okoye paused. “All well,” she murmured. “They’re still debating how to handle Killmonger’s funeral, though. The Queen Mother wants to give him a traditional burial, but T’Challa insists he requested to be buried at sea.”

 

“I don’t think T’Challa would lie about that,” Nakia said. 

 

“I don’t either. But her Majesty believes he deserves better than what he wanted.” Nakia nodded silently and Okoye made an irritated noise. “Did Shuri sew you into this thing?”

 

“She might have. It was all a blur.”

 

“Ugh. Wait, hang on.” Okoye’s fingers landed on her sides, and Nakia squirmed a little and giggled. Okoye chuckled softly. Nakia craned her neck around and saw her holding open a flap of fabric, revealing a zipper.

 

“Finally,” Nakia said.

 

“Finally, indeed. And I’ll take the knowledge that you’re ticklish as acceptable payment for your misdemeanor.” Nakia made a face as she unzipped her, and then stood and shimmied out of the uniform. She grabbed it from the floor and folded it, and held it out to Okoye. Okoye did not move to take it, just stared at her. Nakia frowned. It was far from the first time Okoye had seen her naked. 

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, settling down next to her on the bed again. Okoye took a deep breath, still staring straight ahead. Nakia put her hand on her back and she crumpled, dropping her head in her hands.

 

“I was so afraid,” she said, her voice muffled and her shoulder trembling. “I was so afraid I had lost you.”

 

“So was I,” Nakia said. Okoye shook her head.

 

“No, you knew I was with the palace, you knew once I had shown I was loyal, Killmonger would be inclined to spare me–” She looked up at Nakia, and her eyes were wet. “Nakia, I was so afraid you were dead, and that it was my fault.”

 

Nakia swallowed the lump in her throat and rubbed Okoye’s back. “It wouldn’t have been your fault. You aren’t responsible for what Killmonger did–”

 

“But I could have stopped it, I–” She cut herself off. Nakia looked down and saw her hands were curled on her thighs.

 

“I still don’t regret what I did,” Okoye said quietly. “Even though it could have meant you died. Even when you saved Wakanda. I don’t regret it. And I’m not sure what that means.”

 

Nakia placed a hand on her cheek and Okoye closed her eyes. “It means you’re strong,” she said. “And brave and righteous and powerful. It means you’ll continue being the best protector this country could ask for. And it’s why I love you.”

 

“But if you hadn’t done what you did,” Okoye whispered. “What I told you not to do– we would have gone up in flames.”

 

“And if you hadn’t been there, fighting on the field with all your power and conviction, unyielding to the last, W’Kabi would not have surrendered, and so many more would have died. Possibly me.”

 

Okoye hesitated, then nodded, a small smile on her face. “It’s just… confusing, I suppose,” she said. “Messy. I do not doubt myself. But I am in awe of you. I am,” she insisted, when Nakia ducked her head down. “I am in awe of what you did. You created a miracle. You saved us. And I’m grateful.”

 

“You saved us,” Nakia said. “You saved me. And I’m grateful too. Today needed both of us. Because we work well together. That’s not too messy, is it?”

 

Okoye laughed softly. “No,” she said. “It’s not.” She leaned in and kissed Nakia, and Nakia sank into the kiss, only to squeak and pull away when Okoye traced a finger down her side.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” she said, laughing as Nakia glared at her. “That’s the last time. I promise.”

 

“It better be,” she grumbled. Okoye placed her hand over her heart and Nakia nodded, pacified. “Do you want to stay the night?”

 

Okoye’s face dropped. “I know you said you didn’t want to, I don’t want you to think–”

 

“No, I know, I know!” Nakia said quickly. “I just… don’t want you to leave tonight.” Okoye smiled and nodded. Nakia crawled under the covers and watched Okoye strip and crawl in next to her. She curled around her, nuzzling against her neck, and Okoye wrapped an arm around her waist. Okoye sighed contentedly as Nakia intertwined their legs.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had another lover who I liked sleeping next to better than you,” she murmured. Nakia laughed softly.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes,” Okoye said. “We just… fit together.” Nakia found her hand and squeezed it.

 

“We complement each other,” she said.

 

“Yes,” Okoye agreed. “We complement each other.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I normally only write Overwatch but the fact that this isn't a tentpole ship is a crime against God and I had to do something about it.
> 
> I'm @tacticalgrandma on tumblr if you want to talk to me there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would mean the world to me!


End file.
